Zuri (The Lion King: Revisited)
Zuri is a young adult lioness. She is a friend of Kiara's, and a member of Simba's pride. Appearance Zuri's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown. Her eyes are blue. Personality Madison Pettis describes Zuri as a sassy, fashionable lioness, who is always grooming herself. She is easily upset, melodramatic, and sensitive. Kiara is shown to be rather skeptical of Zuri's obsessive claw sharpening, while Tiifu is shown to care for and reassure Zuri when she is upset. Zuri is sensitive, with a low pain tolerance; she also won't hesitate to voice her complaints. However, Zuri is shown to be supportive of Kiara when Kiara becomes the queen of the Pride Lands during Simba and Nala's absence. She is particularly fond of royalty, and loves nothing more than to be in their presence. History During the dry season, Zuri meets with the rest of Simba's pride. Kiara reminds her that searching for water will matter especially if Pride Landers are thirsty, then she meets the next Royal Mjuzi and Rafiki's apprentice Makini. As Makini and Kiara leave to help in Ma Tembo's search, Zuri and Tiifu try to follow them, claiming to be Kiara's true advisers instead, but they are stopped by Nala as she wants Makini and Kiara to have the chance to get to know each other. So Nala offers to let Zuri and Tiifu spend the day at Pride Rock with her and the two agree. Zuri and Tiifu attend Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. They sing along to Rafiki's Good King Simba as the Ukumbusho festivities get underway until Simba collapses from a scorpion sting. Concerned, they goes into Pride Rock with everyone else and informs Kion that the king is very ill. When Rafiki reveals that volcanic ash is the only cure, the Lion Guard offers to retrieve it, taking Makini with them. Zuri and Tiifu remain with Kiara and her family. At sunset, Bunga and Fuli return with the antidote. Zuri and Tiifu worry when Bunga almost drops the gourd, but Rafiki is able to catch it, relieving them. Several months have passed, and after the battle of Kenya, Zuri bids farewell to the Lion Guard as they start their journey to the Tree of Life. Before they leave, Kion asks Kiara to keep Zuri and Tiifu out of trouble, which surprises them both. During Kovu's exile after Zira's ambush, Zuri and Tiifu block Kiara from stopping the event. Zuri participates in the final battle against the Outsiders before Kovu and Kiara arrive to stop the fight. With both prides united, and Zira gone from falling into the river, they all headed back to the Pride Lands. A year later, Zuri attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life. Behind the scenes * Zuri is voiced by Madison Pettis. * A scene where Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri attempt to hunt the gazelles, but Zuri gets her claws stuck on a tree is removed from the film's final cut. This is because of sexism and gore could have give less attention to the audience as it shows Zuri's backside while she falls into a log of grubs. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Pride Landers Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited